


The Emoji Fic

by wentzfucker



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzfucker/pseuds/wentzfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete loves emojis and Patrick. Why not put the two together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emoji Fic

Patrick woke up from his nap hungry. For dick. So he decided to go bother Pete in his office and seduce him. When he walks in the room he moans, “Hey Petey,” and swivels his hips deliciously. But Pete doesn't pay attention to him. Patrick tries sticking two of his fingers in his mouth and sucking, but still fails to catch Pete’s glance. 

That’s when Patrick realizes the reason Pete isn’t looking at him. Pete is glued to his phone screen. He’s holding his phone in his left hand, scrolling through the beeautiful glistening emojis. His right hand is palming himself through his tight skinny jeans. 

This is when Patrick decides he must do something to get Pete to notice him. Patrick strips completely naked and begins to cover himself completely in yellow paint, covering every inch of his pasty white skin. Then, using his best Michelle Phan skills, he paints his face to look exactly like the crying-of-laughter emoji. When he’s finally finished, he stalks over to Pete and lays a sunny yellow hand on his shoulder and purrs, “Look how beeautiful I’ve made myself, Pete.” Pete turns to look at Patrick and is met with the most perfect creature he’s ever seen. “P-Patrick. Oh my god. You have never been more hot then you are right at this moment,” Pete exclaims, completely dumbfounded at the God standing before him. Patrick drops to his knees and starts sucking Pete’s dick at full speed, almost sucking it right off his balls. “Ughnnh Patrick that feels so good. Suck my dick off baby,” Pete groans. Suddenly, a bee flies through the window and starts fucking into Patrick’s ass with his hard stinger cock. Patrick moans around Pete’s dick, getting off on the sharp intrusive object puncturing his prostate repeatedly. 

Pete notices the flying insect and stops Patrick. “Who the fuck are you?!” Pete exclaims. The bee stops and takes this moment to introduce himself properly.”I am Barry B. Benson. When I saw this God that is the same color of pollen, I orgasmed instantly. I wanted to return the favor to him.” Patrick sees the anger on Pete’s face and tries to calm him down. “Can we keep him Petey?” Pete considers it for a moment but then decides against it. “Fuck no!” Pete shouts as he brings his hand down on to the bee, killing him instantly. But the bee’s stinger gets stuck in Pete’s hand. “Oh no! Peter! You’re allergic to bees,” Patrick sobs as he watches Pete die. 

Patrick looks into Pete’s eye for the last time and knows what he must do. He rips Pete’s dick off his dead body with his teeth and using the blood from his bleeding anus as lube, shoves it into himself so Pete can nut in that sweet, sweet ass one last time. He then takes Pete’s phone, which is still open to the new emojis. Positioning his dick directly over the crying-of-laughter emoji. He thrusts hard, right through the phone screen. The glass shards cut his penis, blood running down his yellow thighs. Patrick orgasms and collapses, iPhone 6s still surrounding his cock.  
“I love you Pete,” he whispers into the void, knowing no one can hear him. 

The End  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,, yeah
> 
> well if u wanna sin together my tumblr user is bedussye so hmu!! 
> 
> im not sure y i wrote this


End file.
